O Selo De Fogo
by Dark Rath
Summary: Batalhas, bofetadas, risadas e muito mais vc ve no selo de fogo


O selo do fogo  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Ralf, um garoto de apenas 12 anos, acabara de perder os pais num acidente de carro, e foi encontrado por um velho senhor que o acolhera. No inicio o senhor o esinara a esgrima dizendo que era um legado para o garoto. Ápos 10 anos (Ralf agora está com 22 anos), Ralf estava acordando alegremente para treinar com sua armadura que acabara de ganhar do seu "pai adotivo"{O velho} que disse que ia se encontrar com um amigo no seu "dojo"... Ralf logo desconfiou, pois ele nuca havia visto o velho receber visitas...  
Daí batem na porta. Entào o velho fala: 1. Ralf abra a porta, por favor! 2. OK...-responde o jovem Ralf que quando abre a porta vê um velho quase que identico ao seu senhor e um jovem com vestes estranhas; então o velho entra para conversar com seu anfitrião, e então os dois jovens se encaram.  
Ralf logo quebra o gelo e pergunta: 1. Qual é o seu nome? E por que usa essas roupas? 2. Meu nome é Lucius e para o seu governo uso isto pois sou um mago e... 3. MAGO HÁ! QUE PIADA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 4. Vou lhe provar! Jogue sua espada no teto e eu farei com que ela desça lentamente. 5. Ok, mas se não o fizer será que devo rir ou chamar o hospício?  
Ralf faz sua parte e nota que Lucius esta rezando, ou coisa parecida, após alguns minutos a espada desçe como Lucius havia prometido e assim comenta: Quem ri por ultimo ri melhor!!! Nossa como você fez isso?! Com magia... Não, falando serio!-Ralf fala sendo sarcastico-Há,Há!  
Depois dessa longa conversa Lucius e Ralf acham que devem entrar no  
quarto onde se encontram os  
velhos...  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Daí quando Lucius resolve abrir a porta os dois jovens notam que os velhos já foram dessa prá melhor, então Ralf comenta: Caralho, o que, ou melhor quem fez isso? Não sei, so sei que eles já sabiam... Que provas você tem disso?  
Lucius faz cara de sonso e diz Essa carta aqui serve? Mas que carta? Leia A-G-O-R-A!!!  
Ralf ordena a Lucius já nervoso Ok, ok tá certo eu lerei mas só se você tiver calma!Ai vai!Queridos Ralf e Lucius, descupem nós não termos dito antes, mas nós já sabiamos que iamos, bem vocês sabem, mas agora vocês devem achar os outros apremdises que estão espalhados pelo mundo, pois o Black Fang, um pessoal que sabe onde estão 3 misticos montros com poderes imsuperavis, querem quebrar o Selo do Fogo único capaz de aprisiona-los, mas nem tudo está perdido, pois o único jeito de eles conseguirem é achar as 3 chamas, não se desesperem pois só há 4 apremdises por continente sendo assim sua busca mais simplificada.mas lebrem da lista abaixo: Ámerica do sul Ámerica central Ámerica do norte Europa Asia Africa Oceania Só isso!  
Fala Ralf É...  
Responde Lucius Bem é isso ai vamos a busca!!! Ei!!!-fala Lucius- a gente vai desprevinido assim? Como assim? Cade a churrasqueira, a tenda, o saco de durmir...  
Din dom! A campainha toca então Lucius diz: Pode ser o Black Fang  
Sendo assim Lucius prepara uma outra reza, ou sei lá e Ralf saqua sua  
espada e seu escudo e abrem a porta duas mulheres estão lá, uma começa a  
falar: Oi! Vocês foram teinados por velhos também? O que sabem até agora sobre o Black Fang?  
Sim. Quase nada.- responde Lucius- Entrem por favor! Obrigada, mas vocês foram treinados pra que? Esgrimista!-Responde Ralf. Mago!-Responde Lucius-E vocês quais são os sueus nomes? Meu nome é Prissila e sou arqueira. Sou Ninian e fui treinada para ser dançarina!!!!!!! Que isso tem de ajuda na batalhas!?-pergunta Ralf que não tirava os olhos dela. Fortaleço a pessoa para quem eu danço! Serio!?-diz o apaixonado Ralf Todos nos somos da Ámerica do sul não é!  
Comenta Prissila, que recebe um sim como resposta. E Lucius fala: Então vamos para a Ámerica central!!! - E isso ai!!!- comenta Ralf. - Perai, cade a tenda?-pergunta Ninian - Hahaha!!!-Ralf e Lucius começam a rir  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Daí, alguns dias depois de sair de Salvador de carro, nossos hérois param em Jacobina, só que já sem grana, dai eles acampam. Claro que revesando a sentinela. No dia seguinte Ralf pretende ficar um momento a sös com Ninian, mas seu pensamento é interrompido por um grito de socorro: Me ajudem, alguem ai! Socorrooooo! Vamos lá pois pode ser o Black Fang-Diz Prissila  
Emcontram um homem meio gordo em montaria cercado de homens de preto, mas não era um simples cavalo (claro né! Prá suportar o peso é fogo!)era um pegasus com asa e tudo!  
Ralf que não era bobo nem nada pediu para Ninian dançar para ele, para que seu poder seja reforçado como ela disse. Ralf é o ultimo a entrar em cena, mas o mais eficaz pois sua velocidade foi triplicada e sua força apenas duplicada mas mesmo assim ele saiu como um doido sem dó nem piedade matando todos exceto um que disse: Não me mate! Por favor, eu fasso qualquer coisa! Prá quem voçe trabalha?-pergunta Lucius B-Black Fang! Vá embora agora, se não...- diz Ralf apontando com a espada Quem é você?-Pergunta Ninian Sou Ben sou o ultimo da America central!!! O que!?-reagem todos menos Ralf que diz: Tem algum dinheiro, fiquei cheio de fome!!! Como eu imaginava minha dança o deixou esgotado, por hoje acho que Ralf não tem comdições de lutar!-comenta Ninian Tenho o dinheiro, Ralf porém acho que eles não entregam aqui, então Lucius você me acompanha?- diz o gordo Ben Sim!- responde Lucius Também vou!- diz Prissila Não vá pois se o Black Fang aparecer Ninian e Ralf não terão defesas-diz sabiamente Lucius. Vamos!-esclama Ben  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Daí Ralf consegui o que queria esta manhã, ficar a sos com sua amada, e mais ainda dentro de uma tenda sendo acariciado e usando o colo dela como traviseiro, Prissila estava de guarda do lado de fora. Voltando a tenda, Ralf pergunta: Quantos anos você tem Ninian? 18, você? 22, mas mesmo assim eu...-Ralf é interrompido por flechadas e gritos.  
Prissila estava lutando com o black fang sozinha, mas mesmo assim saindo vitoriosa,Ralf se asusta e pede a Ninian: Dance para mim de novo para eu poder ajudar Prissila! Não!-responde Ninian-Pois você esta fraco depois da dança você estara forte mas depois, no seu estado poderá morrer Esse é um risco que tenho que correr! Pois prefiro morrer só eu do que nós tres! - Não! Não quero que você morra!  
Ralf fica abismado com as palavras da garota, Ralf e Ninian escutam vozes familiares ... Prissila você ta bem?-pergunta Lucius que preparava uma luz amarela nas mãos, derepente nuvens negras cobrem o céu rais e trovões caem matando todos os black fangs.  
Ben que estava com a comida dividiu entre seus amigos e principalmente a  
Ralf.  
Depois desse longo dia Ben teve uma brilhante idéia: Ralf Man, venda esse carro! Não posso, você acha que a gente vai andar o mundo todo? Não! você não entendeu! A gente vai voando no meu pegasu! Sera que ele vai aguentar o nosso peso? Vai! Vai...  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
Conseguiram vender o carro, agora cheios da grana, foram voando velozmente até Manaus, demoraram menos de 6 horas pararam lá pois o pegasu parecia doente... E você disse que ele ia aguentar nosso peso, né?!-fala Ralf Acho que ele não é ele é ela!-diz Lucius Isso não importa agora!- retruca Ralf Importa sim!- responde Lucius Em que? Nesse ovo!!! OVO?!- reagem todos. Se afastem pois ele irá nascer agora!-aconcelha Ben E como magica o ovo se quebra e nasce um jovem pegasu daí Lucius prepara uma magia em sua mão e aponta ao jovem pegasu então Prissila cobre o pegasu e diz: Não o mate! Não irei, so farei que fique da idade da mãe!!! Otimo!- Diz Ralf. Depois de ter lançado a sua magia, Lucius e os outros notam que esta escurecendo e montam suas tendas, Ninian havia vendido sua tenda e pergunta a Ralf: Ralf! Pode falar! Posso dormir com você? Por quê? Eu posso saber? Pode e que... Bem... Eu vendi minha tenda! Tá bem! So que você não vendeu seu saco de durmir né? Não! Tá então pode entrar! Quando Ralf resolve entrar Ninian estava nua trocando de roupa virada para a "porta" da tenda então Ralf pede: Me desculpe eu não pretendia... Tá bem! Serio!? E... sei lá eu aqui na sua tenda trocando de roupa foi ao acaso, mas essa não é questão eu te...- a nervosa Ninian e interrompida por Ralf que diz: Eu também te amo!!! Verdade!? É sim eu pretendia falar ontem quando estavamos nessa tenda! Mas Ninian eu to ficando envergonhado vista logo uma roupa! Ah tá e que foram tantas emoções! Mas se você me ama me beije ai sim eu vou saber que você me ama! Os dois mergulham em um longo beijo quando Lucius, o sentinela da vez, grita: BLACK FANG!!! PEGEM A DANÇARINA!!!- diz um dos black fangs Vista uma roupa, Ninian!- diz Ralf Não da tempo! Primeiro vou dançar outro tipo de dança, pra que você fique mais defensivo, daí faço uma dança pra niguem entrar nessa tenda! OK! Daí a luta acontece Lucicus, Ben e Prissila afastando os black fangs da tenda, daí um pensamento pervertido corre na cabeça de Lucius: Será que eles estavam "perdendo a virgindade"? Quando Ralf sai correndo da tenda, Lucius vê Ninian colocando a roupa então conclui Sim, acho sim... Você ta vermelho, tá doente ou pensando algo a meu respeito, Lucius?- diz Ralf Nada não!  
Ralf tava matando com gosto e friamente quem se aproximava tinha um risco  
muito grande de morrer, já Lucius com sua magia de fogo só deixava morto  
quem chegava muito perto, de repente um black fang aproximou-se com uma  
pedra enorme e atirou em Ralf que caiu desmaiado.  
  
Capitulo 6 


End file.
